


Vignette--New Food

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [26]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has a new food for Mal to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--New Food

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            Today's lunch special: roasted portobello stuffed with spinach and cheese. "That's just a giant mushroom," Mal pointed out astutely.

            "You don't have to get it if you don't want to," Trip reminded him, taking a plate. "There's ravioli right there, a salad with chicken on it, some kind of brown stuff…" Mal picked up a plate containing a giant mushroom. "Well don't blame me if you don't like it," Trip warned. He set a bowl of cooked carrots and a slice of cherry cheesecake on his tray as well, and Mal did the same. Though Trip was willing to bet the only thing Mal was excited about was the dessert.

            "'Scuse me," Trip said to the steward hovering behind the shelves of food. "Special order for Commander Tucker?" Trip was handed a small bowl of something that Mal stared at curiously.

            "What's that? What did you get?" he questioned as they chose a table. Mal immediately popped up on his knees on the seat, leaning forward to peer at the unknown item.

            "Eat your lunch first," Trip decided, cutting into his portobello.

            "Ooh, is it a dessert?" Mal guessed eagerly.

"Just eat your lunch first," Trip repeated patiently. "Then we'll see about it."

            About twenty minutes later their plates were clean and Trip was feeling pleasantly full. He had never actually witnessed Mal being full, but at least now he should be able to survive until his early-afternoon snack. "What's the special thing?" Mal prodded Trip, in case the engineer had forgotten about it.

            Trip set the small bowl in the center of the table. "This is a dessert called _pudding_ ," he began. "Specifically, chocolate pudding."

            "Okay," Mal said, following him so far.

            "Now, it's made with milk, but I checked with Chef and it's boiled first," Trip went on. "And Dr. Phlox said it should be fine for you to eat. The problem with it is…" Trip scooped up a spoonful of the pudding and shook it gently. The pudding moved slightly. He tilted the spoon, allowing the pudding to plop wetly back into the bowl. "…it's a little on the wobbly side," he pointed out. "Captain's planning to have it for dessert when we have dinner with him tomorrow night. Now, do you think you can eat this, or should I have Chef substitute a different dessert for you?"

            Mal did not treat the question lightly. He pulled the bowl of pudding closer, testing its movement properties with a number of taps varying in location and intensity. He took the spoon Trip handed him and examined a sample of the pudding from multiple angles. Finally he consented to taste it, first a small lick, then a nibble, then a scoop, then a spoonful. Trip sat watching him, ever patient, making no move to rush the other man. Only when Mal seemed to be consuming the pudding without reservation did Trip finally speak.

            "Well?"

            "Yes, this is very good," Mal decided happily. "I like pudding. That's a funny word, isn't it?"

            "Glad you like it," Trip told him. "If you're done, we should get back to work."

            "Okay." Mal started to stack up their dishes. "Thank you, Trip," he added suddenly, with a smile that was almost shy.

            "Well, you're welcome, buddy," Trip replied fondly. "Wouldn't want you pukin' it all up again, after all."


End file.
